This application claims priority from PCT international application PCT/DE2010/001433, filed Dec. 8, 2010, and German application DE 10 2009 058 036.0, filed Dec. 14, 2009, and the entire contents of these applications are incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a clamping device for rod-shaped profiled elements with a substantially circular cross section.
Clamping devices for pipes as a special design of a rod-shaped profiled element are known in the state of the art. The clamping devices comprises two centering clamps at a distance from one another. The two centering clamps surround the pipe in a clamping position in the area of the pipe ends. Pipe ends of the pipe clamped in the clamping position can be supplied to a further working. To this end the pipe ends are, for example, milled, deburred, brushed, etc. A problem of the known clamping devices is the insufficient exactness of the position of the clamped-in pipe. That is, due to many external conditions such as temperature, change of material, etc., the theoretical central axis of the clamping device deviates from the central pipe axis of the clamped-in pipe somewhat as a rule. The deviations can be minimal, i.e., in the micrometer range. Due to quality standards of the industry that does the further processing and imposes on the manufacturer, these standards become more and more strict, and even a slight offset of the central pipe axis of the clamped-in pipe can no longer be accepted because the subsequent working of the pipe ends, for example, by placing bevels, which working is associated with a likewise slight but present deviation, leads to an error when added up, whereby the manufacturer runs the danger of no longer meeting the strict acceptance criteria.
DE 102006 035 131 B3 teaches a machine for introducing markings on the outer surface of a pipe. Here, the relative position of the pipe relative to a marketing tool can be changed with the aid of support plates that can be moved into each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,548 teaches a working support for the working of pipe end sections. Here, a pipe is clamped in between supports. An adjustment of the pipe end is possible with the aid of a screw rod with which two halves of the working support can be moved against each other; however, a purposeful readjusting of the position of the pipe section in the cross-sectional plane vertical to the longitudinal pipe axis is not rendered possible.
DE 42 17 860 provides a clamping device with the aid of which a pipe machine or milling machine can be attached to the end of a pipe. The clamping device does not make it possible to readjust the set-on milling tool relative to the pipe section.